Destinos entrelazados
by xNanami
Summary: Serie de historias sin ninguna relación entre sí. No daré mucha información así que sufran en silencio y mejor entren a leer, las parejas únicamente son Inuyasha x Kagome.
1. Navidad pre-arruinada

—13—

 **Navidad pre arruinada**

 **Resumen:** Una pelea por parte de la pareja podría arruinar lo importante de diciembre por suerte habrá quienes puedan cambiar las cosas, solo una pequeña ayudita, llegaron a pensar esos dos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

… . …

— _ **Volvimos a pelear**_ — suspiró mediante la llamada — _**sí, al grado de irme de la casa.**_

Lamentaba cierta información. La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de solucionar algo por teléfono. Ahora pedía estancia en casa de su hermano mayor quien gustoso aceptó tener visitas, era navidad y lo único que quería era pasarla en familia pero era una lástima escuchar que su hermana había peleado con su marido hasta llegar a ese grado.

Claro, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero ahora todo era realmente distinto aunque lo único que le preocupaba ahora era llegar a casa de su hermano el cual inmediatamente la invitó a la cocina.

— **Sé que cuando peleamos nos separábamos, yo me iba y lo dejaba en su departamento pero hoy es diferente** — explicó esa peli negra de veintiocho años. Cabellos negros, ojos color chocolate y cuerpo verdaderamente único, caderas fértiles, pechos grandes y piernas torneadas.

Prácticamente perfecta, su marido con quien llevaba diez años casada era un idiota.

— **En navidad** — dijo su hermano. Cabellos negros, coleta bajo la nuca, ojos azules y cuerpo atlético. Miroku suspiraba sirviéndole agua a su querida y alterada hermana.

— **Sí, y siento arruinar tu día con Sango.**

— **Tranquila Kag, la verdad era que no íbamos a hacer nada, de hecho… iríamos a visitarlos** — rio, más aún cuando su hermana lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— **Sabes que odio las visitas sorpresa** — gruñó, era así porque cuando la visitaban sin saber debía de hacer de comer y como normalmente tomaba su tiempo no quería que gente esperara. Ella era realmente buena, una persona maravillosa.

— **Lo sé, por eso lo hace divertido, ya incluso tenemos sus regalos** — informó girando hacia el comedor.

— **¿Regalos? Dios… todo se ha quedado en casa, también compramos algo para las gemelas** — hizo una mueca preparándose para beber de su agua pero prácticamente la escupió.

La mujer de la casa había hecho una tosca aparición justo al momento en que Kagome tomó agua esa castaña se lanzó a su espalda para darle un abrazo, y realmente lamentó hacerlo.

Después de disculpas y un cambio de ropa las dos mujeres pudieron sentarse a charlar mientras vigilaban que los pequeños tuvieran cosas seguras para el juego aunque prácticamente las gemelas de Sango tenían sus trece años, ellas bien sabían lo bueno y malo.

— **Entiendo Kag, yo dejé ir a Miroku a esa fiesta… pero él sí me dijo que habría mujeres** — una mueca llegó a la castaña.

La pelea en el matrimonio fue por una mentira, una _"_ pequeña mentira _"_ , había dicho el marido.

Inuyasha Taisho había acudido a una _posada_ el día anterior, pero no era eso lo malo sino que negó haber estado cerca de una mujer siendo que había sido todo lo contrario y Kagome se enteró por otra persona y no por su marido, como se supone que debió de haber sido.

Por eso se molestó aún más, ella era celosa, tenía confianza pero derramaba celos con la mayoría de las cosas con mayoridad si se trataba de una persona, aquella acosadora de secundaria.

— **El problema no es que hubiera mujeres** — gruñó vigilando a los pequeños — **sino que estuviera charlando con Kikyo.**

Escucharlo hizo que los ojos de Sango se abrieran de golpe — **ya entiendo entonces, ¿aún es grave para ti?**

— **¡¿Y cómo no?!** — exclamó — **¡esa mujer prácticamente me pidió abortar!**

Inmediatamente calló, sabía lo que vendría — **¿qué es abortar, mami?** — inquirió una peli plateada niña de ocho años siendo seguida al instante por su hermano un año mayor — **¿qué? ¿qué es?**

— **Lo explicaré cuando sean grandes ¿bien? Ahora sigan jugando con su primo** — suspiró — **gracias San** — entrecerró sus ojos pero al verla reír y tomar de su té simplemente negó — **es solo que… no me lo dijo él** — mordió su labio.

— **¿Lo enfrentaste? Digo, ¿dejaste que hablara?**

— **No, prácticamente hui de ahí ¿qué esperabas? Me lo dijo la cotilla de Kagura, me molesté por su cinismo y lo enfrenté.**

— **¿Y?** — alzó una ceja.

— _ **Osh**_ — rodó sus ojos — **al verlo tan sorprendido entendí que era verdad así que lo dejé, tomé ropa y…** _ **me llevé a los niños en la camioneta**_ — terminó cabizbaja.

— **Tonta, ¡¿qué si le pasaba algo a los niños?!**

— **Ahora lo entiendo,** _ **lo siento, fui impulsiva**_ — susurró viendo a sus dos pequeños, si ella se alteraba y conducía algo malo podría llegar a pasar — **prometo que no vuelve a pasar.**

— **A mí no me lo digas, díselo a Inu.**

Ambas sonrieron, y ahora… esas dulces mejores amigas se unían en un abrazo mientras que los dos hijos de la peli negra y el peli plateado se sonreían con malicia, saliendo rápidamente de la sala evitando a toda costa golpear a su tío Miroku.

— **Kag** — llamó el hombre, riendo por la acción de sus sobrinos — **Inuyasha llamó, dice que le informe si vienes ¿qué harás?**

 _Al menos se preocupa,_ llegó a pensar — **creo que… bueno** — suspiró para sonreír — **para no hacerlo más difícil he decidido escucharlo.**

Suspiros, regaños, risas y miradas molestas llegaron a los tres adultos quienes ignoraban las acciones de los dos hijos de Kagome, Shauni y Kei.

Esos dos pequeños se escondían en la cocina, el pequeño vigilaba mientras su hermana hablaba por teléfono dándole una ayudita a su padre. Los hermanos no entendían la mayoría de las cosas de los adultos pero lo que si sabían era el amor que sus padres sentían pues a pesar de pelear seguido siempre terminaban con un abrazo.

Así que — **ven y trae los regalos** **porque mamá se enojará más contigo.**

— **Si papá, la escuchamos decir que olvidó los regalos** — Kei arrebató el teléfono.

— **¡** **Ve a vigilar idiota!** — dijo ella y seguido llegó la risa mediante el teléfono. Claramente el padre era culpable por esas palabras pero aun así regañó a su pequeña — **¡ah! Así que me regañas después de la ayuda** — entonó al negar — **no, no, no, entonces me quedo sin papá** — y colgó.

El dramatismo claramente era de la madre.

— **Hey** **, ¿qué hacen?** — preguntaron las hijas de Sango y Miroku.

— **Ideando algo para mamá, ¿nos** **ayudan?** — sonrieron, y con un asentimiento se pusieron en marcha, el padre era un poco idiota así que iban a ayudarle tan solo un poco — **cortemos flores** — decidió Shauni con su típica sonrisa malévola.

Por momentos los cuatro se perdieron en el jardín delantero y con los vecinos, sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta pues los tres adultos practicaban lo que Kagome debía decirle a su marido y era obvio que ella hablaría pues como se sabía, Inuyasha era algo lento.

Por el otro lado de la manzana un peli plateado conducía con frustración, sabía bien que le había mentido a su esposa y ahora buscaba algo para decirle, pensaba en palabras y practicaba balbuceando de vez en cuando llegando a su mente sus dos pequeños, si quería recuperar de todos debía usar las palabras correctas.

Kagome era prácticamente su vida y sus dos hijos eran la luz de su alma, definitivamente haría todo por ellos, daría el esfuerzo y dedicación solo para ellos porque bien sabía que él arruinó todo, no le comentó a su esposa que en la fiesta iban a haber mujeres y aunque eso no fuera mucho problema para ella había uno que sí, su acusadora estaría ahí.

Kikyo. Esa mujer había estado acosándolo desde siempre, tanto que llegó a molestar a su esposa, antes de la boda y durante su embarazo. Por ello suspiró. La cotilla de la vecina seguramente habló de más, claramente mentiras.

— _ **Ya ha llegado**_ — susurró Keisuke.

— _ **¿**_ _ **Cómo supiste que tu padre no traería flores?**_ — preguntó una gemela, esos niños susurraban escondidos tras una maceta en el jardín observando a detalle como el padre salía de su auto con las manos en los bolsillos.

— _ **Es obvio, es un tonto**_ — siguió Shauni _—_ _ **digo, lo quiero pero es tonto.**_

Los cuatro rieron llamando la atención del peli negro padre — **así que aquí han estado** — cruzó sus brazos pero ver a Inuyasha cambió su humor — **vaya, esto sí que es sorpresa.**

— **Cierra la boca, ¿en dónde está Kagome?** — era tonto. Pensaban los niños pues el adulto no los había notado — **dijiste que me llamarías si venía.**

— **Y debo adivinar quién te avisó** — giró hacia la maceta donde los niños sonreían nerviosos.

Entonces los notó el padre pues después de verlos un suspiro de alivio llegó después de un abrazo triple, uno cargado de sentimiento y amor.

— **Toma, tío, lo hemos hecho para ti** — nuevamente las gemelas.

Todos los pequeños sonreían entregándole al ojidorado un pequeño y delgado ramo de flores, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y Miroku apretó sus labios girando inmediatamente hacia los alrededores, los vecinos iban a matarlo pues sus hijos habían cortado las flores suficientes para un reclamo.

— **Será mejor que entren ya** — ordenó al abrir la puerta viendo insistentemente otras casas.

— **Tranquilo papá, hemos sido como ninjas** — las gemelas rieron.

Una vez dentro Inuyasha suspiró observando el ramo, escuchando como su esposa se quejaba de él y Kikyo, claramente era un error, él no le habló durante la fiesta, esa Kagura había exagerado y mentido.

Estaba claro, ahora, habría que decirlo.

Con fuerzas se adentró a la sala de estar preparándose para lo que venía, el sarcástico comentario que haría Sango, el cual ni siquiera tardó pero decidió ignorar, simplemente veía a su esposa con su delicado sonrojo en las mejillas.

Así que sonrió, ella era hermosa.

Sin poder evitarlo se arrodilló para besarla, dejando el ramo en sus piernas. Por su parte Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, inevitablemente giró hacia Sango quien apretaba sus labios dándole la seña de besarlo.

¿Y por qué no? No le había dicho nada pero había llegado con flores, se arrodilló y la besó así sin más. Bueno, lo amaba y no podía estar sin él así que correspondió el beso sonriendo un poco escuchándolo ahora susurrar.

Entendía, con lo que le explicaba ahora entendía que Kagura le mintió.

Así que no hacía falta investigar. Ella le creía completamente.

— _ **De nuevo perdón, no te lo dije para que no te alteraras así**_ — susurró pero aun así todos los presentes infiltrados lograron escuchar — **te juro de nuevo que no hablé con ella, ¿crees que lo haría? ¡Esa maldita nos ha hecho mucho daño! Lo único que quiero es tu seguridad,** **por eso no lo dije. Para mi eres la única Kag** **y lo sabes perfectamente** — suspiró pero al instante sonrió pues ella asentía con mucha insistencia.

Ni siquiera hubo más pues ella lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó escuchando los abucheos de los presentes, todos aplaudían mientras los pequeños saltaban de un lado a otro completamente felices, una vez más los dos hijos habían reconciliado a sus padres.

Bien lo sabía la mujer pues ese tipo de flores ni siquiera combinaban, no era algo que se vendiera en una florería de esa ciudad.

Al intentar levantarse el peli plateado fue agredido pero de una bonita y tierna manera, sus dos hijos se habían montado en su espalda diciéndole cientos de cosas, lo tonto que era, lo suertudo y una cosa más, exigiendo regalos.

Kagome lamentó eso pues ahora las gemelas junto al hijo de Sango se emocionaban por los regalos — **tranquila, los he traído** — le dijo para calmarla pero la vio incrédula, asombrándose completamente ¿tan estúpido era? Él ni siquiera pensó en llevarlos, todo fue por sus hijos a quienes premiaría después.

— **Están en el auto, vamos niños** — dijo Inuyasha, una gran sonrisa se mostró en él dejando a los adultos realmente incrédulos, ¿sonreía? ¿en lugar de gruñir o fulminarlos? Vaya que cambiaba.

Pero era obvio, estaría en problemas si se ponía de mal humor pues su mujer seguro que lo mataba, por ahora iban a disfrutar de la tarde y parte de la noche, festejarían la navidad y abrirían los regalos como en familia.

Una familia, a ambos matrimonios les encantaba esa palabra pues la tenían completa, claro, aún faltaba un miembro más, el bebé de dos meses que crecía en el vientre de Kagome, de modo incógnito pues ella aun no tenía idea.

Pero pronto lo sabría, el vómito que se hacía presente hacía que Sango pudiera notarlo, uniendo fragmentos que habían ocurrido semanas antes.

— **¡Genial!** — gritó la castaña.

Los demás fruncieron el ceño — **¿eso te hace feliz?** — inquirió Miroku ― **¿tu mejor amiga se enferma y festejas?**

— **Pronto lo sabrás** — Sango guiñó, era algo obvio, estaba en sus intuiciones.

Definitivamente la familia iba a crecer, la de ambos.

… . …

Fin

… . …

Preciosas… gracias por leerme una vez más y a algunas por agregarme a favoritos *u* habrá muchos one shots así que ¡a leerme! Hahaha no es promoción xp

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo "especial" de Navidad, la verdad es que ni lo sentí navideño pero ¡meh! ¡qué va! Igual me gusta uwur así que espero igual a ustedes 3

Las dejo nenas que me desvelo xD ¡que tengan felices fiestas!

¡Mis mejores deseos! ¡Besos!


	2. En las flores

—15—

Te busqué en el rostro del agua, entre mis manos, en las hojas, en la luz de la luna y para fin, _entre las flores_ , fui tan idiota porque tú siempre estuviste ahí y ahora serás mi jardín.

 **Resumen:** Acudir por un regalo para su novia cambió su destino, reencontrarse con quien verdaderamente amaba fue lo mejor que le pudo suceder en día tan terrible.

… . …

La situación que Inuyasha Taisho tenía con su novia se estaba volviendo difícil, habían peleado los últimos días y ahora debía arreglar todo, y sería únicamente él pues todo fue por su culpa.

Él logró dudar de ella enfrentándola poco después, claro, dejándola indignada. Claramente había problema pues el oji dorado reclamó infidelidad solo porque alguien le dijo haberla visto con alguien, un cierto peli negro de ojos rojizos, cosa que lo alertó.

Inuyasha era celoso así que le reclamó dejándola furiosa.

Lástima, ahora debía de componerlo.

Primer paso, chocolates. Acudió a la tienda más cercana pero prefirió pasar a cierta distribuidora, su novia fue la más deseada durante la Universidad, emanaba inteligencia y sensualidad, algo que no tenían muchas. Y por ello, merecía lo mejor, unos chocolates que no cualquiera podía pagar fueron colocados en el asiento de copiloto en su lujoso auto.

Suspirando la pérdida de su dinero encendió el auto, sus gastos nunca fueron problema pero últimamente la empresa de su padre tenía problemas por ello debía ser discreto en gastos pero ahí iba, a gastar en tonterías.

Sin embargo eso no importaba, con su reconciliación habría de más y disfrutaría de ello.

Una sonrisa llegó, ahora segundo y tercer paso sería un peluche y un enorme ramo de flores así que estacionándose frente a la florería después de haber comprado tan enorme peluche retiró su celular del bolsillo, aquel que sonaba sin parar.

— **No… claramente no es ella** — gruñó al salir del auto.

Ya eran varios los comentarios que le hacían de su novia, eso de que la engañaba con otro pero nunca tuvo pruebas, no iba a creer hasta no ver pues claramente la amaba demasiado.

 _Una persona enamorada puede negarse todo_

Sin prestarle mucho interés a la borrosa fotografía de _"su novia"_ frente a un hotel entró a la refinada florería pidiendo cincuenta rosas rojas, el plan iba a ser el mismo, un mensaje anónimo no le echaría a perder el día, su punto era arreglar las cosas con ellas y tener un final feliz en cama.

Sin embargo, la impaciencia llegó a él. Tenía solo poco tiempo para llegar a su departamento antes de que ella se marchara al trabajo y ahí estaban, retrasándolo con mayoría pues lo que le entregaron fueron margaritas.

Claramente reclamó, su tiempo se perdía y aunque no lo dijera se encontraba de mal humor por el obvio mensaje anónimo, ¿quién rayos perdía su tiempo enviándole anónimos? Porque si, eso era todo el tiempo.

Las disculpas de los trabajadores pidieron disculpas reconfortándolo con darle unos finos chocolates o añadirle más accesorios a las flores, presuntamente rechazadas, él solo quería su tiempo de vuelta.

Pero solo lo empeoró, el trabajador humillado por ese arrogante peli plateado llamó a su gerente.

Ese gerente que veía la escena con sorpresa.

— **Vaya Inuyasha** — una enorme sonrisa apareció, su emoción era tanta con cierta pizca de reproche — **veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo desesperado de siempre** — sonrió aquella peli negra, cuerpo esbelto pero prácticamente deseado, caderas anchas, pechos grandes y cintura torneada al igual que sus piernas.

¿Qué había pasado con la esbelta chica de preparatoria y parte de Universidad?

— _ **Kagome**_ — dejó escapar, helado.

Ella sonreía emocionada pero aun así hizo su trabajo, apurar las rosas para que ese chico se fuera satisfecho pues a pesar de ser un conocido él era un cliente.

— **En solo un segundo traerán las flores, no tardaré, te lo juro** — guiñó como solía hacer, logrando cautivarlo como años anteriores — **puedo ofrecerte de la nueva adquisición de chocolates** — sacó una refinada caja — **son limitados, aun no salen a la venta y solo nosotros tenemos, al igual que algunas distribuidoras** — sonrió.

Su dulce voz lo destrozó al igual que el riquísimo perfume que su novia una vez rechazó por ser tan dulce, que si ahora lo notaba, ese aroma no iba con Kikyo.

Nuevamente Inuyasha se estaba perdiendo en su sonrisa, en su amabilidad, sus encantos y esos malditos ojos color chocolate. ¿Qué acaso lo estaba haciendo sufrir?

— **No me interesa nada, perdón por la molestia, tuve un mal día** — suspiró al acercársele, notando lo bien que se veía con ropa de vestir.

— **A los clientes hay que satisfacerlos** — sonrió con ternura pero para él fue todo lo contrario, gracias a ese comentario un ligero albur pasó por su mente.

¿Cómo la trataría exactamente? Estuvo enamorado de ella hasta que se mudó y conoció a Kikyo poco después y ahora, aparecía así como si nada, como si esos años se hubieran borrado sin dejar ningún solo recuerdo o sentimiento.

— _ **Gracias**_ — susurró, su shock ni siquiera le permitía pensar en algo — **¿cómo te… ha ido?**

— **Todo bien** — nuevamente sonrió, sabía bien que ella vivía para eso, solía decir que una sonrisa encantaba o mejoraba el día de cualquiera — **de hecho excelente, todo después de mi operación y ya sabes, cambio de pulmón** — encogió sus hombros.

Apenas y recordaba, Kagome Higurashi pasó años cargando un tanque de oxígeno, secundaria, preparatoria y ahora sabía, parte de la Universidad.

— **No tenía idea… te ves encantadora si tu Frank.**

Él halagó haciéndola ladear su cabeza, fugazmente recordando viejos tiempos — **¿aún recuerdas el nombre de mi tanque? Me sorprende, siempre fuiste un poco lento.**

— **Tonta** — rodó sus ojos.

— **¡Ahí está! Lo logré, ese es el Inuyasha que conozco, arrogante, idiota y un poco tímido** — sacó su lengua — **pero en fin** — entonó al alejarse, situarse tras la recepción y tomar un radio — **rosas rojas, ahora** — su tono de voz cambió al instante. Ella era dura en su trabajo, todo por sus clientes.

— **Está bien, no te preocupes** — se presentó calmado, ¿qué acaso no tenía prisa? Ya no importaba con quien iba a ir, ahora tenía a su antiguo amor ahí enfrente, a quien no veía en años — **¿cuándo regresaste?** — interrumpió el balbuceo que hacía mediante el radio.

— **Oh, eh… hace meses de hecho vivo cerca de tu madre** — rio — **ella y yo siempre nos tomamos un té, me sorprende que no te haya dicho.**

— **Ah, bueno, hace tiempo que no la visito** — rascó su nuca.

— **Mmmm** — lo culpó entrecerrando sus ojos — **ella ha dado mucho por ti, deberías de ser más considerado, digo, a mí me ayudó en mis crisis cuando cargaba con Frank y siento que… es como mi segunda madre** — suspiró, realmente un recuerdo llegó.

Con su comentario por su mente llegó a pensar en el incesto pues con Inuyasha salió un buen tiempo y en su recuerdo solo había embestidas, sudor y gemidos. Siempre que Izayoi salía de casa esos dos intimaban con amor y cuidado gracias al oxígeno de Kagome.

Aquel que arruinó la relación.

Su historia fue fugaz, ambos se amaban pero la enfermedad de la chica pudo más con ello, sus padres la obligaron a irse de la ciudad para tomar medicamentos, hacer ejercicios especiales y por fin, tomar la dura y dolorosa operación.

— **No me regañes** — rodó los ojos ante el tema.

— **Sí, definitivamente sigues siendo el mismo** — negó recibiendo por parte de un empleado aquel bello y enorme ramo — **gracias** — le dijo a quién lo entregó, justo en las manos de Inuyasha quien ahora, ni siquiera quería marcharse — **perdón por el retraso y… van por cuenta de la casa, solo no dejes de regalar flores y venir a mi local** — sus cejas bailaron antes de echarse a reír.

— **Te lo agradezco, pero no merezco tanto de ti** — y pagó dejándola suspirando.

— _ **Merecías todo de mí, cariño**_ — susurró para sí misma pero como siempre, él escuchó.

Y su corazón logró golpear su pecho, una y mil veces.

Peor aun cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, él tenía pendientes y ella trabajo además no iba a estar ahí siempre pues solo terminó por encontrarla en coincidencia.

— **Ten un buen viaje** — dijo ella, situada en la acera junto al rojizo y presuntuoso auto.

— **¿Siempre acompañas a tus clientes?**

— **Hoy es distinto** — fingió indignación — **no volveré a verte así que te acompañaré, calla y por favor no dañes las rosas que me lastimé mucho al cortarlas.**

— **¿Las cortas?** — inquirió al subir el ramo para después cerrar la puerta de copiloto.

— **También las planto, cuido y después mato** — bromeó — **pero es para hacer feliz a la gente.**

Guiñó haciéndolo suspirar, ella sí que lo dejaba encantado y ni siquiera lograba darse cuenta ¿pero, por qué pensaba eso? ¿Por qué se encantaba? Él tenía novia y ahora debía de ir a verla.

Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos Kagome se reportó mediante el radio donde le daba las órdenes a sus empleados, una lástima, como dueña de la empresa ya pedían su presencia dentro.

— **Ten un buen día Inu y suerte con lo que sea que hagas. Da esas flores a quien valga la pena, ¡oh! Y visita a tu madre.**

— **Me haces sentir joven.**

— **Ni tanto** — ambos rieron.

Grandioso, un momento grandioso.

Pero ambos tenían que separarse y aunque se notara ninguno lo diría, sería ilógico pues solo por un motivo terminaron su relación hace años.

De igual manera Inuyasha la vio marchar, la notó caminar con emoción, como siempre a excepción de aquel tanque de oxígeno. Entonces suspiró. No estuvo con ella en su operación, ni siquiera estuvo enterado. Maldición, ni siquiera sabía que la volvería a ver.

…

Una vez que Kagome regresó a su trabajo dejó escapar el aliento, tomó aire y sujetando su pecho volvió a sonreír, diciéndose a sí misma no haber sentido algo.

— **A quién engaño,** **él sigue encantándome, aunque lo niegue.**

Se dijo, claramente ella no era de las que ocultaban sentimientos, si habría que decirlo lo haría pues suficiente tuvo con ocultar sentimientos años antes, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Ella había cambiado completamente.

…

Pensativo observó su segundo asiento, lleno de detalles y cosas femeninas, lo único que quería con anterioridad era que todo funcionara, que la pelea que tuvo con su novia mejorara y terminara con un buen final pero ahora tan solo quería regresar a la florería.

Pero no más, él tuvo su relación con Kagome y la dejó ir. La dejó marchar junto a su madre y Frank. Y todo gracias a la distancia, el amor no pudo con tanta lejanía, ambos necesitaban del cuerpo del otro sin embargo ninguno tuvo fuerza de voluntad, pues realmente, quien aguantaba años sin sentir caricias, amor.

— **Esto es una mierda** — gruñó molesto pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora necesitaba ver a Kikyo y… hablar, ahora tan solo quería hablar y fijar su situación.

Ahora por fin podía notar que en esa relación había un grave problema, él era quien ponía todo.

… . …

Antes de entrar al edificio de departamentos su celular timbró, por suerte no fue un mensaje anónimo sino su mejor amigo Miroku — _**hey hermano, qué ya has visto a Kag?**_ — dijo tras el teléfono.

— **¿Qué dices? ¿Lo sabías?**

— _ **¿Y que querías? Es mi amiga**_ — rio — _**además ya tienes novia, ustedes se dejaron, no es mi culpa.**_

— **Pero me interesa, Miroku.**

— _ **Bla, bla, solo te llamaba para cancelar lo de la noche, iré a comer con Sango y Kag, así que… disfruta a Kikyo.**_

— **¡Hey, carajo! ¡Déjame ir! Necesito verla, imbécil.**

— _ **Sorry not sorry, te la debo. Sabes que Kag no tolera de tu esposa.**_

— **No es mi esposa** — gruñó — **iré solo.**

— _ **¡Ja! ¿Y qué le dirás a Kikyo? Amor, iré con mi ex a comer, si claro. Nos vemos loco.**_

— **Miroku, me la debes.**

Con esas palabras bastó para que Miroku "lo pensara".

Colgó su celular, llamó al ascensor y a duras penas lo dejó, eso de cargar flores, un peluche, chocolates y perfumes le era difícil. Nuevamente suspiró. Esa Kagome lo hizo pensar demasiado. Pensar en que jamás dejó de quererla y quizá hasta amarla.

— **Basta de tonterías** — se dijo al caminar por el pasillo.

Todo en su mente se fue despejando poco a poco, ahora solo pensaba en lo que le diría a Kikyo pero por lo visto, iba a hacer más que arreglar un simple problema de celos. El hecho de abrir la puerta del departamento que compartían lo dejó en shock.

Kikyo dormía desnuda en el sillón junto a un peli negro, aquel del que más de una vez fue advertido. Juntos yacían en el sofá. Algo que le dolió mucho más pues su amada y albina novia jamás le permitió hacerlo en lugares incómodos porque nunca se sintió a gusto.

Ahora resultaba ser una mentira, sus seis meses de relación una vil mentira. Él se entregó a ella y prácticamente lo apuñaló, ¿desde cuándo le estaba viendo la cara? Ni idea, y no quería pensar ahora así que decidió salir de su propio departamento, sin armar problema pues su cabeza yacía vacía.

Logrando un alboroto al dejar caer las cosas suspiró y se marchó reprochando ¿cómo podía ser que aun viendo lo que vio, Kikyo podía justificarse? ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Arreglar las cosas? Prácticamente estaba desnuda junto a otro hombre.

Despecho y rabia emanaban al caminar por el pasillo.

Ahora lo extraño era que no se sentía sumamente triste, sí, la amaba y la traición llegó a su ser ¿pero por qué no sentía nada? Sería que… la había dejado atrás? ¿Fue tanto problema que logró entender lo que ocurría en su relación? No tenía idea pero si lo pensaba bien, fue esa maldita de Kagome.

No tuvo tiempo para lamentarse por Kikyo, de hecho ni siquiera pasó por su mente en cuanto Miroku lo invitó a cenar después de haber transcurrido una hora en un hotel. Así que basta de lamentos.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas con la mirada sumamente perdida ahora se perfumaba preparándose para salir al restaurante donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos pues logró demorarse al escoger un atuendo, debía arreglarse bien para ella, necesitaba entablar una larga conversación con su antiguo amor, realmente era necesario.

… . …

— **No puede ser Coral, ¡¿por qué dejaste que dijera que si?!** — Kagome se alteró — **gracias** — con una voz tan tierna y amable se dirigió al mesero quien situaba la bebida ordenada.

— **Dijiste que no habría problema** — justificó Miroku.

— **Sí, dije que Inuyasha podía venir ¡pero no sabía que aceptaría! Es duro verlo ¿entienden? Digo es bueno ¡pero me mata!**

— **¿Aun lo quieres? Son muchos años, olvídalo** — Sango fulminó — **además tiene** —

— **¡Lo sé, lo sé! Y no sólo tiene novia sino que es Kikyo** — una molesta mirada llegó a ella.

Sin embargo, ya no estaban solos.

Inuyasha logró escuchar la mayoría y se lamentó por sentirse algún tipo de espía pero ahora sólo iba a fingir para después solucionar todo.

Por el momento esa era su única meta así que saludó a cada uno aprovechando sentir los dulces y delicados labios de Kagome en su mejilla. Algo que lo dejó suspirando.

Algo que ella notó.

— **¿Qué hay? ¿Por qué en este restaurante?** — Inuyasha ocultó sus sentimientos. Por suerte se calmó con el rico aroma de su amor.

— **Yo lo he escogido ¿algún problema?** — amenazó Kagome, ese lugar era elegante pero nada comparado a lo que solía asistir junto a su novia, o bien, ex novia.

— **Solo decía** — evadió su achocolatada mirada, por desgracia — **¿qué?** — su tono de voz cambió en cuanto notó la mirada de Sango, aquella molesta y con reproche.

— **Nada** — sonrió cómplice — **¿y Kikyo?** — bien, buen modo para comenzar a molestarlo.

Kagome por su lado suspiró, sabía bien que Sango solo lo hacía para molestarlo pero ella realmente no quería escucharlo.

— **En cama, supongo que con su nuevo novio** — confesó tranquilo, tanto que los dejó helados, parpadeando en silencio — **tranquilos, de algún modo no me duele.**

— **Bueno, así tendrás más dinero en tu bolsillo** — Miroku rio.

— **Te lo dije** — atacó Sango para después girar indignada hacia Kagome — **solo falta que Kag termine con su intento de novio** — mencionó severa, el peli negro tosió e Inuyasha prácticamente quedó en shock.

— **Sabes que eso es historia** — entonó molesta así que prefirió llamar a un mesero para que tomara las ordenes, sin esperar de nadie pues eso realmente logró molestarla.

El peli plata quedó hueco, sus amigos se miraban de manera extraña dándole a entender lo que habían hecho por él pues lo comprendió en cuanto Miroku le susurró _acaba con ella tigre_ , algo que le molestó pero irremediablemente haría.

Cuando el momento de ordenar llegó para la pareja ellos se pusieron de pie, Sango ni siquiera llevaba bolso cosa que alertó a Kagome.

Todo había sido una trampa.

— **Tenemos cosas que hacer, disculpen de verdad, los llamaremos en cuanto… eh… después nos vemos** — decían ambos huyendo prácticamente de ahí.

Sí, definitivamente había sido una trampa.

— **No tengo idea, de verdad** — justificó él al notarla nerviosa.

— **No… de hecho, creo que ya entendí su juego** — rio al negar — **quieren juntarnos o al menos quieren hacernos hablar, digo, ¿por qué se irían después de que ambos dimos a entender que somos solteros? Es algo obvio Inu.**

 _Ese apodo_

 _Eso llegó directo a su pecho_

— **Tienes razón.**

— **Siento lo que te pasó, yo dejé a mi ex pero nunca pude comprobar que me engañara, aunque creo que fue obvio ¿quién querría salir con alguien que porta un tanque? Y todo el tiempo** — rio, esa platica quería ser liberada y vaya que funcionaba, la confianza que tuvieron estaba volviendo en sí o bien, jamás se había ido, solo quedó ausente por cierto tiempo.

— _ **Yo querría salir con alguien así**_ _—_ dejó escapar, en un gratificante susurro.

— **Pues… lo nuestro ya no puede ser.**

El escucharlo perforó su pecho, una punzada llegó a él dejándolo en shock, dejándolo vulnerable ante ella, esa atractiva peli negra de mirada y sonrisa encantadora. Aquella sonrisa que se presentaba con una gran burla.

— _ **Pero Kagome…**_

Ella se deleitó — **es porque ya no tengo a Frank** — negaba sonriente.

Su piel se volvió a colorear, al igual que su calma. ¿Entonces quería decir que estaba dispuesta a estar con él? ¿De nuevo? Bueno, por ahora iba a cortejarla, recuperarla de cualquier manera.

— **Tu sí que estás loca** — bromeó.

Si quería recuperarla habría que mostrar al Inuyasha del que se enamoró, aquel chico atlético, arrogante y desinteresado en el hecho de tener mucho dinero.

A ella jamás le importó porque así lo quería, Kagome jamás se interesó en su dinero.

Los momentos amenos llegaron, ambos comían entre bromas, pláticas e incluso molestas miradas, definitivamente todo era como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si siguieran siendo los mismos de siempre, incluso la pareja que solían ser.

— **Gracias joven, todo ha estado maravilloso** — Kagome halagó al mesero, ese que babeó por ella al notar su sonrisa.

— **¿Nos vamos?** — interrumpió — **chiquillo trae la cuenta** — ordenó de manera soberbia.

Tanto que dejó a Kagome sorprendida — **vaya, Inu** — rio — **espantarás a mis pretendientes.**

— **Calla, ¿por qué no esperas en el auto? Yo pago, ve, anda, shu, shu.**

— **¿Y quieres volver a conquistarme tratándome como un perro?** — alzó su ceja — **vas mal.**

Eso lo dejó indignado y con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo molestia llegó en cuanto el mesero le llevó la cuenta añadiendo una pregunta para Kagome, su número telefónico.

— **Oh…** — rio nerviosa, claramente sentía la mirada del peli plata — **…lo siento pero no estoy buscando a alg** —

— **Ella está conmigo imbécil.**

Con ello ambos se levantaron de la mesa, Kagome permaneció en silencio, completamente avergonzada pero a pesar de ello le sonrió al mesero disculpándose sin voz sino Inuyasha seguramente haría una pelea.

— **¿Y qué si quería una cita?** — cuestionó situándose junto a su automóvil.

Nuevamente una punzada llegó al pecho del peli plata, él había hablado por celos y al verla prepararse para rechazarlo decidió ayudarla, ahora ¿y si en verdad Kagome quería eso?

— **Solo bromeo** — rio completamente distinta a su frío tono anterior.

— **Entonces… ¿estás o no interesada en salir con alguien?** — inevitablemente preguntó, ya era hora ¿o no? Ya comenzaba a avergonzarse pues ella sonreía al negar en silencio.

De pronto ella echó su andar, colocando tan solo la alarma del auto — **¿quieres conquistarme?** — entonó coqueta pero al conocerse bien sabía Inuyasha que ella solo estaba jugando.

— **Sería un estúpido si no, pero… de algún modo sé que no tengo oportunidad.**

Ella se detuvo, se disponía a caminar por el parque cercano pero ahora sabía no iba a llegar, esa platica terminaría en algo y no sabía si sería bueno o malo.

Mientras tanto suspiró — **¿por qué lo dices?** — un tono de tristeza apareció, ambos yacían detenidos en la acera, mirándose con dificultad por la diferencia de estatura, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, un completo martirio.

— **No eres de las que da una segunda oportunidad, ambos terminamos.**

— **Ambos** — aclaró ¿acaso le daba una indirecta? — **terminamos porque nos extrañábamos, extrañábamos sentir el calor de alguien, las caricias de una segunda persona, el amor… y terminamos para seguir nuestro camino.**

— **Lo sé y…**

— **Siempre interrumpiendo** — rio para después morder sus labios, sin dejar esa radiante y gratificante sonrisa — **…sin embargo Inu, solo tú lo lograste… solo tú conseguiste a alguien más…** — su voz se quebró, alertándolo, claramente hablaba de Kikyo, un duro golpe para ella pues esa chica siempre fue más que Kagome, más que Sango, más que cualquiera en la secundaria — **yo… yo solo me hundía en soledad pues… como dije… realmente quien saldría con alguien que siempre lleva un tanque de oxígeno… muchos… muchos me rechazaron Inu, y yo… yo solo te recordaba a ti… porque tú fuiste el único** **que me quiso.**

Se sentía en un mundo oscuro, ni siquiera podía ver salida como en tiempo antes, cuando lo dejó, sin embargo ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella mirándola sin siquiera decirle nada.

¿Exactamente cómo hacerlo? ¿O qué decirle?

Inuyasha prefirió romper la distancia para abrazarla, sujetando con delicadeza su cabeza para que pudiera posarse en su pecho y soltar todas esas lágrimas que de silenciosas pasaron a dolorosas.

Un momento completamente mágico, ella sufría pero se sentía bien, ambos sintieron paz al tocarse, tanta que la hizo dejar de llorar.

— **Te he extrañado también, porque a pesar de haber tenido a alguien… prácticamente conviví con un pedazo de hielo… tú…** _ **eres mi luz**_ — soltó susurrándole — **déjame estar contigo, te prometo ser el de antes porque yo por ti… yo por ti cambié… desde que te fuiste no hice más que malgastar dinero, ¿viste mi auto no? Lo cambié por despecho, compré uno nuevo porque el anterior te gustaba y no quería recordar el dolor de mi corazón, creí que lo sanaría pero… solo empeoró.**

— **¿Cambiaste por mi culpa? ¿Te volviste el típico niño rico?** — sollozaba.

— **Me volví el típico niño rico** — afirmó.

Y ella cayó en su pecho, suspirando una vez más — **basta de lujos.**

— **¿Cómo?** — se alejó para verla, tan sonrojada como siempre.

— **Si vas a tenerme a mi basta de lujos.**

— **A mí tampoco me gusta tener lujos, lo hice por idiota.**

— **Bueno, seguirás siendo idiota** — rio a carcajadas ― **pero sin lujos** ― derramó las lágrimas que quedaban, aquellas que fueron limpiadas por él en todo momento.

— _ **Te amo**_ — susurró, tomó su mentón y sin más.

La besó

Algo mágico, estupendo y perfectamente coordinado, definitivamente nadie besaba mejor. Esos labios estaban para vivir de por vida juntos.

….…

Todo cambiaría después de ese día

Eso no solo sería un beso para la pareja, eso sería el futuro, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos e iba a ser así por el resto de sus días pues ellos dos eran la pareja perfecta, fueron amigos, tuvieron confianza desde el principio por tanto se merecían el uno al otro.

Ellos eran únicos, nada encajaba más.

— **Yo nací para estar contigo Kagome**.

Una de sus encantadoras sonrisas apareció de nuevo y por suerte, ahora serían solo para él.

… . …

Fin

… . …

Nenas… ¡mucho gusto escribir para ustedes! Les diré, yo he llorado jajaja un poco, la verdad… lloré al escribir lo final de Kag y no se ni por qué, supongo que me metí mucho al papel y eso que ni siquiera hay mucho drama ¿o no lo creen?

Bueno, la idea de su tanque de oxígeno la saqué de Bates Motel ¿alguien ha visto esa loca serie? Emma me ha ayudado a ingeniar algo para Kag y de hecho me llegó a última hora ;-;

Hablando de horas, terminé este oneshot en 24 horas uwu jajaja, me siento súper~! En fin, espero que estén teniendo días grandiosos, pásenla bien siempre. También espero me dejen un review sobre qué tal ya que actualizaré a base de ello.

Les dejo un beso, ¡gracias!


End file.
